Mass pasteurization of nutrient compost is known which is treated in large masses within a climatized tunnel during the first three phases of cultivation of a cultivation cycle and which is packed into containers after completion of a third phase in order to be taken to the place of application for brood growth till harvest. Mass pasteurization has the disadvantage that there is necessary an expensive intermediate transport of nutrient compost.
Above, the fourth phase of the cultivation cycle of mushrooms happens regularly in boxes being stacked one upon the other in racks. The nutrient compost quantity being in the boxes has a relatively small thickness so that during the mushroom harvest the nutrient substances of the nutrient substrate will be consumed essentially already after the second wave and there will follow further waves which supply only minor outputs.